Bloons Adventure Time TD 2
Bloons Adventure Time TD 2 is a new franchise of the BATTD game. It is a crossover of Bloons Tower Defense, popular title Adventure Time, and my newly created Bloons TD 7. It features BTD-inspired characters such as Max and Adventure Time characters such as Finn. Players complete adventures to gain characters and loot. The soft launch was released on February 18, 2019 and has not gone into global launch as of now. Loot When players open chests that are awarded through completing levels, adventures, and quests, they will guarantee a wish orb. Wish orbs contain three loot choices though the player may only receive one of their choice. The loot earned can be equipped to the respective characters given on its page, or any characters if not specified. Loot comes in three forms: weapons, allies, and trinkets. Weapons often provide special properties only available to the equipped character; every character belongs in a weapon category. Allies are equippable characters that often provide a helping hand on the battlefield. Some allies like Dart Monkeys come in groups and you can have multiple on the field at a time. If it is a single-unit ally card like BMO, having a BMO card equipped to multiple characters allows multiple BMOs on the field. If an ally is equipped to a character not in your party, the ally will not be available in-game. Most trinkets can be equipped to any character and give smaller boosts than weapons. It is still possible for trinkets to give special properties such as the Medallion of Brogends. Heroes There are many heroes for a player to try to get but they can only have up to ten of them in their party. Like mentioned earlier, allies equipped to party heroes are available in-game. The following is a list of heroes. * Finn - $300 (Slashes at Bloons with his sword.) * Jake - $400 (Can stretch into different weapons to pop Bloons.) * Max - $300 (Throws deadly darts with medium pierce.) * Princess Bubblegum - $650 (Coats Bloons in sticky bubblegum that slows affected Bloons down to half speed.) * Kylie - $400 (Hurls a high-pierce boomerang in a curved path.) * Captain Cassie - $600 (Shoots deadly bombs from her ship. Must be placed in water.) * Ice King - $700 (Freezes Bloons in his radius solid in their tracks.) * Sai - $800 (Can automatically detect camo and throws deadly shurikens at a quick rate.) * C4 Charlie - $600 (Throws explosive bombs with high popping power.) * Flame Princess - $900 (Shoots seeking fireballs at Bloons that deal high damage.) * Sam - $550 (Fires beams of magic at a far distance.) * Warrior Bubblegum - $350 (Attacks Bloons with her sword and can summon troops to join the cause.) * Commander Cassie - $2800 (Fires darts at Bloons with a mounted dart gun. Must be placed in water.) * Juggernaut Max - $700 (Uses a ballista crossbow machine to pop Bloons.) * Supermonkey - $3000 (Fires darts at a hypersonic rate.) * Marceline - $1200 (Flies above the skies and damages Bloons at close range.) There are also three premium characters each purchaseable for $10 or in a bundle for $25. Prices in USD. These premium heroes come with an exclusive adventure that unlocks a new ally and a weapon for the respective hero or another hero with the same type of weapon. * Dungeon Finn - $525 (Fights Bloons with his sword and other powerful equipment.) ** Exclusive Sword: Thunderstruck (Can pop Lead. Every fifth shot fires forked lightning.) ** Exclusive Adventure: Dungeon Train, Train Boss (Damages and knocks back Bloons with wand power.) * Tuxedo Jake '- $1100 (Plays inspiring music to boost nearby characters.) ** Exclusive Instrument: '''The Lover '(Heals 1 lost life each round for every character in equipped character's radius) ** Exclusive Adventure: '''Jake and the Lady, Lady Rainicorn (Creates a platform that any character can be placed on.) * Hunter Marceline - $950 (Patrols the skies above the action, firing seeking stakes at the Bloons below.) ** Exclusive Instrument: Silver Seeking Stakes (Regrow and Zombie Bloons hit by equipped character lose those properties) ** Exclusive Adventure: Stormy Night of Stakes, Stake Gunner (Fires bursts of stakes at an incredibly fast rate.) Items Items return from BATTD. Read more information here. Star Items Star Items are collectable items that are used to upgrade your characters. Hero upgrades have multiple benefits, including new upgrades, upgrade improvement, and improved statistics. Each hero has his or her own Star Item they use to upgrade themselves. Cosmic Essence is a universal Star Item that is applicable to any character. Below are the required items to upgrade to a certain level. * Level 2: 3 items * Level 3: 8 items * Level 4: 15 items * Level 5: 30 items * Level 6: 50 items * Level 7: 65 items * Level 8: 90 items * Level 9: 100 items * Level 10: 125 items (max level) Below are the Star Items for each character. * Finn, Dungeon Finn - Finn Cakes * Jake, Tuxedo Jake - Meatballs * Max, Juggernaut Max - Bananas * Princess Bubblegum, Warrior Bubblegum - Candy * Kylie - Boomerangs * Captain Cassie, Commander Cassie - Anchors * Ice King - Fan Fiction * Sai - Sushi * C4 Charlie - Dynamite * Flame Princess - Firewood * Sam - Potions * Supermonkey - Idols * Marceline, Hunter Marceline - Red Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD 2